Episode 7354 (7th June 2010)
Plot Tony's return shocks Carla and Hayley. Carla unleashes a tirade of verbal abuse at him. Tony's unmoved. Robbie hands him the gun. It's clear that Tony's insane. At the court, Audrey and Nick are distressed to hear of Anka's desertion. They realise that they must pin their hopes on David's testimony. Gail's QC informs her about Anka absconding. He advises her that Anka will now be considered an unreliable witness so they must press on without her. Gail's resigned. Maria arrives back on the Street to tie up loose ends regarding Lad Rags and the sale of No.7. She plans to call on Carla but goes to the Rovers with Kirk and Tyrone first. Tony sends Robbie to fetch petrol. Hayley pleads to know why she's been captured. Tony answers that he hates Roy and he intends to mess with his mind. Tony tells Carla and Hayley that he is going to kill them. David is beset by nerves as he enters the witness box but is determined to convince the jury of Gail's innocence. Tony raids the Underworld safe to pay off Robbie and is shocked to find it empty. Carla is nonplussed. Angry Robbie refuses to help Tony any further until he is paid. David tells the court that Joe was a foolish man but Gail loved him and would never have harmed him. Audrey and Nick are relieved it seems to be going well. Maria's shaken to hear of Tony's escape but is mollified when Michelle and Kirk assure her that the police don't think he's nearby. The prosecution accuses David of being dishonest, pointing out how he stole a motorboat in order to tow Joe's boat back from the lake. David gets agitated and unwittingly blurts out how he sent the text to Tina on her birthday and Gail lied to protect him. Tina's stunned. Audrey and Nick despair. Robbie demands payment from Tony. Tony tries to stall him. Robbie picks up the gun and points it at Tony. The prosecution sums up, highlighting how Gail lied about the text, and all of her actions after Joe's disappearance were illogical. The court is adjourned. Carla and Hayley shout for help. Panicked, Robbie hands the gun back to Tony and decides to make a run for it. Tony stops him and when Carla taunts him about being a coward, Tony shoots Robbie dead. Hayley and Carla are dismayed. Maria leaves Liam with Michelle and heads over to see Carla. Cast Regular cast *Tony Gordon - Gray O'Brien *Carla Connor - Alison King *Hayley Cropper - Julie Hesmondhalgh *David Platt - Jack P. Shepherd *Audrey Roberts - Sue Nicholls *Nick Tilsley - Ben Price *Tina McIntyre - Michelle Keegan *Eileen Grimshaw - Sue Cleaver *Jason Grimshaw - Ryan Thomas *Norris Cole - Malcolm Hebden *Mary Taylor - Patti Clare *Kirk Sutherland - Andrew Whyment *Tyrone Dobbs - Alan Halsall *Maria Connor - Samia Smith *Gail McIntyre - Helen Worth *Michelle Connor - Kym Marsh *Liam Connor - Ollie & Elliott Barnett (Uncredited) Guest cast *Robbie Sloane - James Fleet *Usher - Jack Lord *Gail's Solicitor - Jake Norton *Mr Hughes - Robert Daws *Ms Waller - Melanie Gutteridge *Prosecution Q.C. - Pip Torrens *Clerk - Paul Dockery *Judge - Nicholas Blane Places *Coronation Street exterior *Rovers Return Inn - Public *Underworld - Factory floor and office *Weatherfield Crown Court - Courtroom, waiting area and foyer Notes *First appearance of Maria Connor since 26th November 2009 as Samia Smith returned from maternity leave. *First appearance of Ollie & Elliott Barnett as Liam Connor Jr., taking over from Imogen Moore and Logan Pearson, who made their final appearances on 26th November 2009. *Richard Hammatt was credited as the Stunt Co-Ordinator on this episode. *This episode was originally scheduled for transmission on Wednesday 2nd June 2010 at 9.00pm, between two episodes of Britain's Got Talent, but postponed following a decision by ITV not to broadcast episodes featuring the Underworld siege storyline in the days immediately following the Cumbria shootings, which occurred on 2nd June. *''TV Times'' synopsis: Tony makes clear his intention to kill Carla and Hayley and, as Maria coincidentally arrives back on the street, a shot rings out; David fights to convince the jury that Gail is innocent by confessing he sent Tina the text and flowers, but the prosecution discredits him and his mother's situation looks helpless. *Viewing Figures: First UK broadcast - 9,760,000 viewers (3rd place). Category:2010 episodes